Un jour comme les autres
by Wouahho
Summary: Hibari repense à toutes ces petites choses qu'il avait l'habitude de faire avec Lui... D18, Death fic, Hibari légèrement OOC, Yaoi. Enjoy!


**Crédit :** Reborn! ainsi que ces personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira, les droits d'éditions à Glénat, pour mon plus grand malheur... Hinhin Bwooooh! Tout ce qui m'appartient ici, c'est mon imagination.

**Pairing :** D18 mes poulettes

**Warning :** Hibari légèrement OOC, sorry hein :), avec petite mention de scène de sexe. Plus les habituelles fautes d'orthographe, on ne se refait pas!

* * *

><p>Ils étaient magnifiques… Ses cheveux couleur soleil. Vraiment magnifiques. Surtout lorsque mes doigts se glissaient habillement dans la masse aux mille et un éclats. Ces petits moments privilégiés dont personne ne pouvait nous priver. Chaque jour, Il rentrait sur les coups de dix huit heures alors que je l'attendais bien tranquillement, coucher dans le canapé. Et chaque jour, c'était le même rituel. Après s'être débarrassé de toutes les affaires selon lui inutiles, il venait me rejoindre et posait sa tête au creux de ma poitrine. Et moi, je parcourais sa chevelure étincelante avec le même soin qu'une mère rassurant son enfant, savourant cet instant pensant qu'il durerait toujours. Il semblait si apaisé. Le monde, cruel et effrayant, dans lequel il vivait n'était pas fait pour lui, et pourtant c'était celui qui nous avez rapproché. Il en avait vu des massacres, et toutes ces réminiscences étaient de trop pour son âme si pure… C'est pourquoi, quand nous n'étions que nous deux, il abandonnait toutes ses pensées et se blottissait contre moi, réclamant cette attention dont lui seul pouvait bénéficier. Ils étaient si beaux, ses cheveux couleur soleil, aussi brillant et éblouissant que le grand astre. Ses cheveux qui venaient me caresser me visage lorsque nous échangions des baisers passionnés à vous en faire frémir. Ceux la aussi qui chatouillaient mon abdomen quand nous nous abandonnions a quelques luxures…<p>

Ils étaient si magnifiques…

Il était magnifique… Son visage d'ange. Vraiment magnifique. Surtout lorsqu'il me souriait de toutes ses dents avec cet air juvénile. Sa peau était légèrement colorée, dû aux nombreuses années qu'il avait passé dans le sud, si chaud et ensoleillé, de son Italie natale. J'aimais le contraste de sa peau couleur de vie à coté de la mienne, bien plus pale, particulièrement lorsqu'il posait sa tête sur mon torse blanc. Il y avait aussi ce visage qui m'était tout réservé, celui qu'il arborait lorsqu'il me faisait l'amour. Il délaissait alors cette air niait et devenait un tout autre homme. Son visage en sueur et ces expressions si sérieuses et douces à la fois, suivi de ce petit sourire satisfait quand il me savait au summum du plaisir… Il était si beau, son visage, lorsqu'il me faisait l'amour… Cet homme m'était tout dévoué et ses jolies pommettes couleurs chaires, sur lesquelles je me plaisais à déposer de doux baisers de temps à autres, rosissaient quelques fois suite aux attentions que je leurs offrais. Quel âge pensait-il avoir pour rougir de la sorte à un simple baiser ? Cependant, c'était dans ces moments là qu'il me montrait ces plus beaux sourires, avec ce visage rayonnant de joie.

Il était si magnifique…

Ils étaient magnifiques… Ses yeux vifs et éclatants. Vraiment magnifique. Surtout lorsqu'il plongeait son regard dans le miens en me contant des mots d'amour dans sa langue maternelle. Et lorsque je prenais un soin tout calculé à me déshabiller lentement devant lui, retirant chaque parcelle de tissus comme le ferait une jeune vierge devant son premier amant, ses yeux me miraient comme si j'étais une œuvre d'art. J'aimais ce regard plein de désirs qu'il avait lorsque je faisais tomber au sol mon kimono de soie, dernière barrière qui le séparait de mon corps nu. Ce regard lubrique et malsain qui me suivait jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le lit, près à me dévorer comme une bêtes affamée… Mais il y avait aussi ces yeux là, ceux qu'il ne montrait qu'à une poignée de personnes, moi y comprit : ses yeux baignés de larmes. Elles étaient magnifiques, ses prunelles rouges et gonflés. Bien qu'il fut un homme puissant et reconnu dans le métier, il n'en restait pas moins très sensible, ne cachant ses larmes qu'aux personnes extérieur à l'immense manoir dans lequel il vivait. Vraiment, plus pleurnichard que lui, j'ai rarement vu ! Mais j'aimais ses yeux larmoyants, de joie ou peine. Et j'aimais encore plus essuyer délicatement ces petites perles salées.

Ils étaient si magnifiques…

Elle était magnifique… Sa voix aussi douce que le miel. Vraiment magnifique. Surtout lorsqu'il me comblait de petit mots doux. Selon ses dires, ma beauté n'aurait égale, à la bonne heure. C'est aussi avec cette voix enjôleuse qu'il se plaisait, lorsque, bien entendu, nous étions en public ou à une quelconque réception, à me susurrer des phrases cochonnes au creux de l'oreille. J'aimais son petit rire quand il se moquait de mes pommettes rosies par l'image émanant de ces simples bribes de mots, il était si enfantin des fois et j'aimais tellement ca… Mais ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout, c'était les promesses stupides qu'il me faisait quand il quémandait mon attention le soir, en posant sa tête sur mon torse. Il me promettait de ne jamais me quitter, d'être à jamais ensemble, de mourir ensemble… Comme si ses seuls mots pouvaient être maitres de nos destins. Cependant, je voulais y croire, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient prononcé par lui et sa voix aussi mélodieuse qu'un violon.

…

Il est magnifique… Son corps endormi. Vraiment magnifique. Le blanc de son costume. La finesse de ses traits. Ses lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes. Ses yeux clos et vides. Son visage apaisé et pâle. Ses muscles las et sans force. Sa respiration qui, jadis, soulevait légèrement son thorax dans un bruissement sourd. Le sang frais recouvrant ses cheveux couleur de blé. Le trou béant dans son crane. Mes larmes sur ses joues. Mes bras faibles enserrant son corps. Ma voix crispante, hurlant son nom à me la briser…

Il était si magnifique… Dino.

Je lâche peu à peu mon étreinte pour faire face à la foule. Oh dieu, Dino, tu sais combien je déteste les lieux peuplés d'herbivores de la sorte, je te mordrais à mort plus tard pour me faire faire des heures supplémentaires, stupide étalon. Je lève une tonfa victorieuse, le massacre peut commencer…

Il est magnifique… ce décor couvert de sang et de membres tordus… Vraiment magnifique… Mais l'unique chose sur laquelle mes yeux daignent se poser n'est d'autre que ta dépouille, angélique, au milieu de cette mare rougeâtre. Je m'avance, et m'assoie à tes coté. Aussi doucement que possible, avec cette même lenteur calculée que lorsque j'ôtais mon kimono de soie, je déboutonne ma chemise et la pose, parfaitement pliée, au coté de ta tête. Puis, calmement, comme si ce sol souillé était notre canapé, je me couche paresseusement, laissant mes cheveux baigné négligemment dans cet océan de violence. Je pose ta tête sur mon torse blanc, une nouvelle fois - Une dernière fois – et caresse tes cheveux couleur soleil, ne me laissant pas distraire par ce trou sanglotant à l'arrière de ton crane. Tu es si magnifique… J'attrape un revolver non loin de moi et le place sur ma tempe. Il est temps de respecter ces paroles si futiles que tu te plaisais tant à me chanter, « Nous mourrons ensemble » que tu disais… Mes doigts se crispent autour de la détente.

« Je te mordrais à mort, Cavallone. »


End file.
